


Gone By Morning

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: But it's really cute and wholesome, F/F, Fluff, I can't believe it's not Crack, I mean it kinda is, Murder girlfriends taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Eve's fixation on how things will be when she sees Villanelle for the first time are about to come to an end.





	Gone By Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi frens!
> 
> So there's been a distinct lack of oneshots from me because I've been so busy with Damage Control and Is This Seat Taken, buuuuut MY FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED! And she tweeted this idea for Villanelle to show up at Eve's door sick as a dog and asking Eve to take care of her while Eve is recovering from being shot so... Since I'm not there to get her an actual wedding present, I thought I could at least bring her vision to life.
> 
> So merry weddings to my beautiful, adoring, patient friend Mickie (@iluminiscencia) and her equally beautiful, adoring and patient soon-to-be wife B (@sophdevereaux), I wish you both all the love, happiness and Villaneve hate sex in season three anyone could ask for. I love you both!
> 
> And I hope you all enjoy this fluffy mess, if you want more you're free to find me on twitter or curiouscat, @vxllanelle1 for both

Two weeks had passed.

Two weeks of healing. Two weeks of trauma. Two weeks of asking why and where it all went wrong.

Eve had spent most of those two weeks at home, curled up in bed, attempting to fix her body and her mind. Her body was healing, her mind was lost. Lost in fear and thoughts of Villanelle.

What if she found her? What would she do if she saw Eve again? Why did she shoot her?

At the stroke of midnight, three weeks had passed.

On this night, Eve was curled up in the bed she now called her own with a book clasped between her hands as her heavy eyes attempted to follow the lines and ignite the story.

Eve had been staying with Elena while recovering. It wasn’t like she had a home to go to anymore. And she had just been shot, after all. She needed some help while recovering and she definitely wasn’t about to ask Niko for help.

Though she had gained back some of her independence and the ability to care for herself, she was still limited in what she could do. Hence the situation depicted; Eve curled up in bed with a book while Elena had gone out to a restaurant with friends.

It was the first time Eve had been alone in the house. She’d noticed she had become hyper-aware of her surroundings. Any unexplained noises disturbed her; all sudden movements put her on edge. It was exhaustive.

She fought the heavy eyelids closing in over her vision, but she knew it was a losing battle. Though she still didn’t do much, the things she could do took all her effort. Not to mention how draining the overthinking was.

With a sigh, Eve snapped the book shut and placed it onto the bedside table before turning off the lamp to her left. It didn’t take long for her to settle. She slipped into the embrace of sleep far easier than she had been able to for the past few months.

Sleep had been a comfort for Eve. Her fears of being plagued with nightmares were yet to be realised, so she wanted to enjoy sleep being a restful break from the real world while she could. She knew the nightmares would come, in time.

Eve was never one to be easily disturbed when sleeping. Or so she thought, until moving in with Elena. She knew the girl was loud, but not like this. Every night, Eve found herself being roused by the familiar shrill laughter or banging and clattering from the girl doing god knows what.

This night was no different. She wasn’t sure what woke her, Eve just had a vague recollection of a noise coming from across the hall.

Registering that Elena must be home, Eve allowed her head to hit the pillow once more and let sleep to overtake her.

Noises she was used to, but when Eve felt the weight of someone in the bed next to her, her mind flicked instantly back into fight mode.

Eve stilled, holding her breath as she felt an arm wind around her middle from behind to see if she could figure out who it was. It wasn’t Elena, that she could tell. So, who else could it have been?

The next sensation she registered was on her neck. Gentle huffs breathed their way over the skin of her neck as she felt a face nuzzle into the crook of her neck with a complacent sigh.

“Oh god,” Eve breathed quietly, trying to figure out some sort of escape plan. “What do you want from me?”

The arm around her middle tightened, only causing Eve’s body to tense further. “Relax,” The voice replied. Eve’s brows furrowed. She knew that voice. “I just wanna sleep.”

The words were mumbled, but the accent was still recognisable. “Villanelle?” Eve asked, volume picking up as the adrenaline overpowered the terror she recognised bubbling away deep in her core.

“Mhm, surprise.” The voice grumbled, irritated though with an edge of softness to the utterance.

With that, Eve was sat up on the bed and reaching for the lamp, wincing as she felt the sudden movements tug at her bullet wound. Her head flicked back to look to the previously empty side of the bed, seeing Villanelle whine as she buried her face in the pillow to avoid the light.

“What the hell?” Was all Eve could think to say in the moment. She should have been scared; she was scared in all honesty. But Villanelle didn’t look scary. “What are you doing here?” She asked, though not fully sure whether she wanted to know the answer to that.

“I’m sick.” Villanelle replied simply, curling into herself further as Eve’s eyes darted over her figure under the duvet in disbelief.

“I… That doesn’t answer my question.” Eve grumbled as her hands reached up to rub her weary eyes.

“I’m sick and I have no one to help me feel better.” Villanelle told her, like it was obvious.

There was a pause as Eve looked on at the woman in disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m actually hearing this. Am I in a coma? Is this a fever dream or something?”

Villanelle sighed, moving her head over to rest in Eve’s lap. “Just help me feel better, please.”

A bitter laugh pushed its way past Eve’s lips. “I can’t believe you. For one, I can’t even take care of myself right now. And two, I can’t take care of myself because you _shot_ me!”

It took Eve by surprise how at ease she felt with Villanelle, despite everything that had happened previously. “It’s just a gunshot, Eve. It’s not like you’re dead.” Villanelle countered, sniffling as she curled in closer to the body beside her. “Will you play with my hair?”

“Oh my god,” Eve sighed as she buried her face in her hands. “Why are you acting like this is no big deal? You _shot_ me.”

“Yeah, well you stabbed me. I didn’t make a fuss.” Villanelle argued, her patience beginning to wear thin. She went into this knowing Eve would probably be a little resistant. But given her current state, she was in no mood to argue. “Like I said, it’s not like you’re dead. Can we just call it even and get on with life?” Tired of waiting, Villanelle moved her arm to grab Eve’s hand and place it into her hair.

“I…” Eve began like she was going to make a counter argument, but she couldn’t. She had a point. “Why are you even here? If I broke your heart and all.” Eve asked, fingers automatically beginning to work through Villanelle’s locks.

Villanelle shrugged at that, releasing a content sigh as she felt the digits massage at her scalp. “You put me at ease. And you seem like you’re good at taking care of others.”

Eve rolled her eyes at that. “I am, but it’s generally to people who are a little nicer to me. Who, y’know, don’t shoot me.”

It astonished Eve how at peace she felt with this situation. She’d always imagined being an initial reaction akin to fear and terror when she would see Villanelle again for the first time. Saying that, she never imagined being reunited with Villanelle under circumstances like this.

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Villanelle asked, as though this was a grudge Eve had been holding for years. “Turn the light off, I’m tired.”

Eve paused again, unsure of how to pursue this. It wasn’t a situation she’d had to think about before, so it was difficult knowing how to go forward.

“You can’t stay here. Elena will never let this go.” Eve told the woman as she reached across to turn off the lamp.

“It’ll be fine, she doesn’t need to know. I’ll be gone by morning.” Villanelle told Eve, moving her head from the woman’s lap so that Eve could lay down in the bed.

With a wide yawn, Villanelle drew her hand back up and wound her arm around Eve’s midsection again, pressing her body against Eve’s to try and steal some of her warmth.

“You’re burning up,” Eve said, the concern evident in her voice. As much as she knew it shouldn’t be. “I don’t think this is the best position to be in.” Eve told her, attempting to move before she felt the grip around her middle tighten with an irritated whine.

“M’fine, don’t worry about it.” Villanelle told the woman, her words beginning to slur together as she felt the tiredness really begin to take its toll.

Eve couldn’t deny her exhaustion was beginning to return now that the shock had worn off. She didn’t have the energy to fight anymore.

She settled back into Villanelle’s arms and allowed her eyes to close, the grip on her middle being the last thing she felt before she slipped back to sleep.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Or so Eve thought, given that she didn’t wake up until the next morning.

When she finally did come around, Villanelle was nowhere to be seen. Eve sat up on the bed and glanced around the room. She started thinking back to the events of last night. Was it a dream? Did she make it up?

Her hands found their way up and rubbed at Eve’s eyes. They fell into her lap with a sigh before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Something that wasn’t there previously.

Eve leaned over to the bedside table to take in the sight. It was a gun. The small one Villanelle had used to shoot Eve in the ruins, accompanied by a note.

_Sorry baby x_


End file.
